


(Don't) Say My Name

by invisiblereprise



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblereprise/pseuds/invisiblereprise
Summary: Lydia says his name one too many times. Betelgeuse is less than pleased.





	(Don't) Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please don't read if you don't like the ship or Lydia's age (I write her as 17). 
> 
> My lovely friend who will not be named (because I'm positive she doesn't want to be) asked me to write this so I did. The basic premise is hers, I just brought it into existence. @ her: hopefully this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lyds—fuck, Lyds—”

She knew that Betelgeuse loved saying her name when they fucked, all different iterations of it. Lydia, Lyds, babes, and any other more vulgar alternative that he could think of in the moment. She knew that like she knew _not_ to say his name, especially not more than once. Every blue moon, the word would slip out once, usually as she came, and each time, a rough, cold hand clasped over her mouth to muffle anything else that may want to be said.

She knew that, and yet, sometimes it was difficult to remember.

“Betelgeuse,” she gasped, the word nearly just a breath that he coaxed out of her with the study thrusts of his cock. The moment she said it, he growled, low in his throat, and moved his lips to cover hers. Instead of offering her a kiss, a gesture much too sweet for him, most of the time at least, his teeth closed around her bottom lip and bit down until tears formed in the corners of her eyes, spilling over to trail down her cheeks.

When she couldn’t stand the pain anymore, she ground down onto his cock, using his gasp as an opportunity to evade his teeth. “I’m sorry,” she managed, tears tasting like salt on her lips, “I didn’t mean—sorry.”

“You’re on thin ice, little girl,” he mumbled, but returned to trailing much softer bites around her breasts and down her stomach as he thrust into her, and her words dissolved back into low groans and choked off moans.

The rough pads of his fingers found her clit, and the moment he began to press rough, demanding circles into it, she forgot every rule that she had ever been told. “Fuck, Betelgeuse, _fuck.”_

Either he didn’t hear or he didn’t notice, because her lip remained mercifully unbitten and her mouth uncovered. She used that to her advantage, canting her hips to more directly press into his fingers, taking more of his cock in the process. Heat coiled up in her stomach, in her pelvis, preparing itself to release in a burst of pleasure, and she was almost there. Almost—

“Betelgeuse!”

And, just like that, the hand on her clit and the cock filling her cunt disappeared, and he was gone. Poof. Nowhere to be seen.

Lydia wanted to cry. She was _so close,_ and he was going to be _so angry_ when he realized what she had—accidentally—done. Her thighs shook with arousal, toes curling and uncurling as she lay there, deciding what to do.

Might as well get herself off, at the very least, and then deal with him, and whatever he was planning, stuck wherever he was. She replaced his hand on her clit with her own, and in a few moments, was back to the point of almost tipping over the edge, almost finally reaching the orgasm that was all she wanted in the moment.

She murmured his name. As she got closer, she said it again, not quite meaning to, not quite thinking about what it would do. She said it like a chant, one more time, before losing the ability to speak and just focusing on one hand rubbing her clit and the other fucking herself with her fingers, the dual sensations enough to finally send her over the edge.

She came, and her entire body released in a flood of pent up tension and arousal, her fingers still helping her through the aftershocks and her mouth open in a silent scream. For a moment, she remained there with her eyes closed, just basking in the sensation. It felt so _nice,_ pleasure flooding her body.

When she opened her eyes, she found Betelgeuse perched on the chair to her vanity, watching her, expression unreadable.

“Oh fuck,” she mumbled, still not quite back in her mind yet.

“That’s right,” he said, voice testy, getting up from his place on the chair and moving toward where she lay on the bed. As he did, she noticed that his cock was still hard, seemingly painfully so, and perhaps even bigger than before, though that could have been her imagination.

“That was very naughty,” he said, looming over her, his cock brushing against her stomach, “saying my name like that. Making me go away.”

As fast as she could, she shook her head, the ability to form words slowly returning to her. “I didn’t mean—”

“Not good enough, _pet. Prove_ yer sorry. Prove to Daddy you didn’t mean to _royally piss him off.”_

 _Oh fuck._ Her eyes widened, finally taking in the implications of what she had done, and before she could nod, she felt the tip of his cock nudge her lips, forcing itself between them until she opened her mouth and took him in. Even if she had wanted to protest, to further explain herself, she couldn’t, as he took up her entire mouth and she was resigned to get to work sucking him off, a task made difficult by the fact that, on each thrust, he forced himself deeper into her throat. Determined to refrain from gagging, she put all of her focus onto it, attempting to keep up as he all but fucked her face, his hand grasping her hair and forcing her to take his cock.

“No one gets away with that shit, Lyds, not even you. Givin’ me blue balls to hell and back, _literally._ Disrespectful, you know. I’ve taught you better than _that.”_

She wanted to protest, to explain herself, but she couldn’t, and it was probably for the best, lest it increase his anger. She could use her safeword signal, she was at least half sure, but she didn’t. This was her punishment for her mistake and she was going to see it through.

Just before he came, she could tell he was close. He stiffened in her mouth, his words turning into silent moans, and then he came, cum filling her throat and, as much as she tried to avoid it, seeping out around his cock. She swallowed what she could, nearly choking, the contractions of her throat forcing little gasps out of him.

When he pulled out of her mouth, Lydia could feel cum dripping from her lips and down her chin, but she didn’t bother to wipe it off. He liked it, she knew that much, liked to see her fucked out and covered in his cum, degraded, but only by him.

“Maybe I should leave you like this,” he mused, and she nearly cowered under his gaze. “Leave ya here for Delia to find when she gets home from her yoga class, or your father from his trip. How do ya think that would go?”

“Please don’t,” she pleaded, knowing full well that if he did, she could clean herself up, make herself presentable for when the first of her dubiously-competent parents arrived home, but the concept was still terrifying. Him _leaving._

“Don’t think I should?”

She shook her head.

“Prove it, then. Make me wanna stay.”

And even though she felt like some kind of whore as she did, Lydia immediately re-positioned herself to sink down on his cock, intending to finish what they had started.

The moment her mouth opened to speak, or to moan, she found cold fingers shoved into it, filling her mouth almost completely.

“Suck on these and _don’t talk,”_ Betelgeuse growled, wiggling his fingers until she began to suck. “Don’ want a repeat of _last time.”_ As he spoke, he flipped them both over, suddenly in control and speeding up his thrusts.

His fingers tasted odd in her mouth, as though they hadn’t been washed, but she ignored it and instead focused on letting him fuck her, meeting his thrusts and nearly tearing up at the intense sensation so soon after cumming. Still, she knew there was no way he was planning on stopping, so she let him set the pace, even though it hurt.

He didn’t stop until he tensed up and released inside of her, his cum filling her up, degrading her even more as she could feel it inside of her. His fingers still worked as an effective gag, so she couldn’t even speak, just groaned around his fingers as he came.

“Good girl,” he praised, finally yanking his hand out from between her lips. A moment passed, and he grinned. “I’m hungry. What do ya want to eat? I’m feeling pizza.”

“But what about—” She blushed even thinking about the ache between her legs that begged for attention, the one that materialized from his harsh fucking that made her so, so close yet again.

“Oh, that?” He shrugged. “Guess that’s what happens when you banish me out of fuckin’ existence, babes. Wanna see you squirm for a while.” He paused, grin far too self-satisfied. “So. Pizza?”

That was it. That was how she was going to die. 


End file.
